The Giver of Sunderland
by FyreFawn
Summary: Hermione is in grave danger. She is blackmailed and forced to marry against her wishes for her own safety and protection. What is so special about her? Will she ever realize just how much danger she is in? Will she come to love her husband? Will he come to love her? *Book One of The Sunderland Chronicles.


I know, I know! Why start another one when I haven't finished the ones I have yet, but when I have an idea I have to use it and that's how it goes.

And now before we begin, I was thinking about how Harry Potter fought ole snake face and then how the potion professor protected Harry, the head of Slytherin whose mascot was a snake. So Harry was impressed enough to give his own son the middle name of Severus and Harry also spoke parseltongue, the language of snakes. Anyway, the long way to my point being; Harry's son whose name is Albus Severus Potter, whose initials would be ASP, and which, an asp may refer to any type of venomous snake. I am sure I am not the first to think of this, but it just hit me. Oh the irony. I feel like I am in the Twilight Zone.

One more thing, I promise! All original canon characters and plots are not mine, but belong solely to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Albus sat in a chair next to the bed, gazing at the sleeping girl snuggled beneath the covers. He sighed heavily, she was only 19 years old and now married to him, a wizard old enough to be her grandfather, probably several time over.

As if that wasn't bad enough, she was forced to do so, and by his own hand. The tear tracks on her cheeks were still in the process of drying when Albus finally stood and walked into the adjoining room to pour a shot of fire whiskey

He could feel no regret for the action he had taken to ensure her safety. He had manipulated and blackmailed her into accepting his will as sure as the sun rose in the morning and set at night, but it had been a very necessary trap.

Downing the shot of whisky, he thought back to the year before...

He stood, disillusioned in the Shrieking Shack, waiting for the golden trio to leave. As soon as they ran out with a vial of Snape's memories clutched in Harry's hand, Albus hurriedly knelt at the dying mans side. He began to administer healing potions, but Severus pushed him away. "It's too late Albus", he wheezed. Struggling to breathe, Snape tried to get the words of most importance out... Miss Grang..er, grave.. danger, not now, not Volde...mort. My mind.. Albus," Severus begged, "my.. mind..."

Albus, sensing the urgency of Severus' request whispered a soft legilimens, hoping to spare the former potion master any more pain than he was already experiencing, and delved into his mind.

*** Severus sat at his desk in the headmasters office, slowly twirling a small vial of blood. Blood that happened to belong to a certain insufferable know-it-all, compliments from Bellatrix' torturing of the girl. For reasons unknown to Severus, the Dark Lord had taken a sudden intense interest in the Muggleborn friend of Harry Potter.

Severus heard a muffled noise and looked up to see Miss Weatherby standing in the doorway. He quickly slid the vial into his robe's pocket.

Fauna, with her knowing gaze walked into the room. "The Carrows sent me to see you for detention, Headmaster."

Severus sighed,"Very well Miss Weatherby, you shall spe..." not finishing his sentence for the girl had interrupted him.

"Only Headmaster Dumbledore can save Hermione, sir."

He blinked, shocked into silence. He had always thought the girl a little other worldly, but how had she known that Albus was still alive. His eyes began to narrow and before he could speak she hurriedly said,"Don't worry sir. No one else knows he's alive. Sir, please, you must listen to me. Hermione has a great power, a power that Voldemort wants, this is true. But he shall not be the one to have it. He shall be defeated, not without sacrifices, but defeated none the less. No, one that come after him will lust for the girl's power and will succeed in using it."

Severus snorted," Spare me the dramatics of your attempts at divination Miss Weatherby. I fear you have spent too much time with Professor Trelawny."

Fauna a bit offended, bit out sharply," I sir, am no attempter of divination. I see all and know all." With those words, her body began to glow, her white hair beginning to flit in gentle windy currents and a marking on her forehead appeared in the shape of a sliver eye.

Severus drew in a sharp breath,"A chosen oracle of Sunderland", he whispered.

Fauna calmed, the glowing of her body fading, her hair settling down, but the bright sliver eye remained. "Yes, and it is imperative that you take heed to my words. Will you do so sir?"

Severus gravely replied, "What must I do?"***

Albus came back to the present when he heard the door open. He turned to see Hermione enter in. He observed her quietly, noticing she would not meet his eyes.

Watching as she went and sat in a nearby chair, he asked,"Are you rested well enough Hermione?"

Still avoiding looking at him, she replied back,"Yes.", the answer being rather short and terse.

His eyes narrowed slightly. He expected dislike from his new wife, so it wasn't the way she answered that bothered him. It was the fact that she would not look at him while talking to him. Though he didn't want a submissive wife, bending to his every will and whim, he would demand that she listen to him and respect him. There were many things she would have to learn, for now she was Lady Dumbledore. He would give her some time, not that a lot was to be spared, but what was able, she would have. Soon she would realize just how much protection she needed, and hopefully would come to understand why he did what he did.

There was one last detail before going to dinner that he had to relay to the girl, a not so minor detail, and he was not looking forward to her reaction. The marriage had to be consummated by the end of the week.


End file.
